


Lasso

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Whiskey and Ginger butt heads over their superheroes of choice.





	Lasso

“You’re pathetic.”  
  
“I would be terribly offended if I did not hear the fondness in your voice, Ginger.”  
  
Ginger shook her head. “You look like a love-sick teenager.”  
  
“Can you _blame_ me?” Whiskey gestured to the TV screen helplessly. “She works that lasso like a goddamn pro! I think I might be in love.”  
  
“You do realize that’s probably not a real lasso, right? It’s probably just CGI.”  
  
Whiskey pointed at her, fixed her with a dark look. “Don’t you ruin this for me, Ginger. I let you be when you watch that abomination of a Catwoman film-” Ginger’s jaw-dropped in an expression of affected offense, “-you leave me be when I’m watching my lasso-twirling goddess Wonder Woman.”  
  
Ginger shook her head again and took off towards the door. “Pathetic.”  
  
Whiskey waved her off, scoffing. “Go put on some diamond-tipped claws and stalk Sharon Stone for a bit, Ginger.”  
  
“Pathetic!”  
  
-End


End file.
